


Two Boys and a Convenience Store

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, OiYama Week, Oikawa is head over heels for Yams bc yams is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa looked at the small figure in his hand, then thought briefly about Yamaguchi's wide smile and laughter. The market was only a few stops extra on the train, so it wasn't as though there was really any harm in indulging his sudden tiny crush on the Karasuno first year. </p><p>(Or: Yamaguchi is supposed to be working but Oikawa Tooru has a giant crush on him and refuses to stop coming by)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Oikawa hummed to himself as he strolled into the convenience store. It was a little out of his way and Iwaizumi had left a foot shaped purple bruise on his hip when he'd mentioned it, but this mart was the only one carrying Samurai Flamenco toys. He had a shelf full of aliens that needed a superhero to beat them and a pocket full of coins to use in his quest for a Masayoshi Hazama toy.

"Welcome!" came a cheerful voice from behind the counter. "If you need any help, let me know."

"Thank you," Oikawa said. He didn't look at the cashier, instead focusing on the row of toy machines set up to the side of the door. He let his eyes scan across them. His lips pursed when he reached the end of the row. There hadn't been a single sign of the red clad superhero he was looking for.

He'd checked the forums for a the third time the night before. Shimada Mart had definitely been on the list of places still offering Samurai Flamenco toys, and he was sure Shimada was the name on the sign above the building he was in.

He examined the row of machines again before saying, "Excuse me, do you not carry the Samurai Flamenco toys anymore?"

"No, not anymore. We replaced them this morning." The cashier made a soft sound before adding, "Ah, but we haven't gotten rid of them yet. I have a box of them back here, if you'd like one."

"Really?" Oikawa's head whipped towards the speaker. The cashier had already bent down however, searching for something under the counter. "I would really like one if it's not too much trouble."

"It's fine. The machine was set at 100 yen if you have a coin."

Oikawa dug around in his pocket, pulling out the coin.

He placed it on the counter right as the other boy straightened up with a small cardboard box in his hands. When the cashier placed the box on the counter, Oikawa found himself staring at a familiar face.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. He placed his hands on the counter, leaning over. "You're Karasuno's pinch server, aren't you?"

Surprise flickered in the boy's dark eyes. His voice was filled with awe as he said, "You actually know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are. You scored a point off of us in the spring tournament. It was a nice serve." Oikawa hummed before saying, "I don't actually know your name though."

"It's uh...Yamaguchi..." The boy's eyes darted downwards. He pushed the box between them with one finger. "You can go ahead and chose which ever one you want."

"I can pick? Really?"

Yamaguchi nodded. "It's not as if they cost different amounts."

"You're amazing, Yama-chan!" Oikawa drew the box to him, shuffling through the plastic wrappers until he found the one he wanted. He gripped the figure tightly once he had it in his hands. "Thank you so much! I've been looking for one of these forever!"

"It's no problem...." Yamaguchi took the coin Oikawa had left on the counter. He glanced over at Oikawa as he opened the cash register drawer. "Do you like anime, Oikawa-san?"

"Mmm some!" Oikawa answered. His fingers were digging into the plastic. "I mostly just like aliens, though. If there was any superhero worth taking down my alien army, it would be Masayoshi."

There was a small moment before Yamaguchi let out a soft chuckle. Oikawa looked up at Yamaguchi at the sound. When he saw Yamaguchi standing there with a small smile on his lips and a closed fist held against his lips to stifle his laughter, he felt his eyes widen and his heart race a bit faster.

'He's really cute,' Oikawa thought.

"I'm sorry," Yamaguchi said, waving the hand he wasn't laughing into. "I just didn't picture you as the type of guy who liked aliens."

"They're neat."

"I'm not saying they aren't." Yamaguchi ripped the receipt from the cash register, handing it to Oikawa. The setter crumpled it up and stuffed it into his pocket. "Come again."

Oikawa looked at the small figure in his hand, then thought briefly about Yamaguchi's wide smile and laughter. The market was only a few stops extra on the train, so it wasn't as though there was really any harm in indulging his sudden tiny crush on the Karasuno first year.

"I will," he said at last, a smile spreading across his face. He put the toy in a pocket of his shorts, making sure it was positioned so it wouldn't get broken. "I'll definitely come back sometime."


	2. First Date

Yamaguchi wasn't the one standing behind the counter when Oikawa walked into Shimada Mart.

Since he'd first stopped in, he'd become a regular at the store. Instead of leaving after eh retrieved what he wanted, however, he tended to hang around. He'd buy a soda and a pack of chips then lean against the counter talking to Yamaguchi, sometimes for hours.

This habit was why he recognized the girl at the counter. She was in college and usually worked after Yamaguchi. He'd spoken to her the few times he'd been there when Yamaguchi's shift ended.

"Good afternoon, Oikawa-san," she greeted.

"Hi," He glanced around before asking, "Did I miss Yama-chan?"

"Nah. He and Shimada-san are out back practicing volleyball. You can go back there if you'd like. I don't think either of them will mind."

"Alrighty."

He drifted to the back of the store, pulling a pocari sweat from the cooler. When it was paid for, he slipped out the front doorand around the building.

* * *

  
Yamaguchi and Shimada were stood in the small yard in the back of the store. Yamaguchi faced away from him, a volleyball in his hands.

Shimada caught sight of Oikawa over Yamaguchi's shoulder. A small smile settled on his lips. "Alright, one more, Tadashi-kun. Then you can head home."

"Alright," agreed the first year.

Oikawa watched as Yamaguchi shifted his stance. His fingers curled around the ball and his shoulders heaved with a deep breath. When the ball left his hands, sailing towards the other end of the yard and ten shifting to the side, his back straightened with pride.

Oikawa wondered what Yamaguchi's smile looked like at that moment. It was probably wide and toothy, completely different from the small, reserved ones he shared with Oikawa. An unexplained urge to see that smile, to be the one who who put it there, washed over him.

He wondered when his appreciation for Yamaguchi's looks had turned into a full blown crush.

"Yama-chan," he called out.

Yamaguchi turned to him, surprise settling over his features. "Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you obviously." He held up the drink he'd bought, "I got you this since I heard you were practicing."

"Oh. Thank you."

Oikawa smiled as Yamaguchi walked towards him. "That was a nice serve."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, of course! You scored off us with it, after all." Oikawa hesitated for a second, passing Yamaguchi the bottle now that he was close enough. "If you're done, we could go to the park and I can show you my serve. We could practice together." There was a small chuckle from Shimada. A blush crawled up Oikawa's neck and he wondered if he was being too obvious about his intentions. "If you want, that is."

"Ah?" Yamaguchi looked up at him as he popped the cap off his bottle. "Is that okay? We're on different teams...."

"It's fine. You won't play against me again, or at least not until University if you keep playing, so it won't be a problem."

Yamaguchi glanced down at his hands before saying, "I'd really like to go. Let me just help Shimada-san clean up."

"Nah," Shimada said. He waved a hand at them as they looked at him. "I can get this done easily. You guys head out for your date."

"It's not a date, Shimada-san!" Despite Yamaguchi's rejection, there was a red blush taking over his face that gave Oikawa a little bit of hope.

"Whatever you say, Tadashi-kun. Whatever you say."


	3. Domesticity

"I don't understand why we came all the way out here to practice volleyball," Takeru complained. He held a volleyball under his arm, following Oikawa towards the convenience store. "There's a court right by your house."

"Because I said so." Oikawa pulled open the door to the convenience store and gave Takeru's shoulder a shove. He stumbled inside. "Go grab a drink. I'll be at the counter."

"Okay."

"Grab me one too." Oikawa grabbed a bag of chips from the nearest shelf before strolling up to the counter calling out, "Yama-chan! Morning!"

"Morning, Oikawa-san," Yamaguchi greeted. "How was your week?"

"Horrible," Oikawa said, adding a bit more dramatic glare into the words then was strictly necessary. He set his elbows on the counter when he reached, leaning over so they were closer. "It's so hard to be a third year. I've been studying for entrance exams all week. I'm not even allowed in volleyball practice this week!"

Yamaguchi tilted his head, "Studying for entrance exams? I thought you said you had a scholarship?"

"I do, but I have to take the exam as well," Oikawa answered. Warmth flooded his body, happy that Yamaguchi paid enough attention to him to pick up things he was sure he'd only talked about once or twice, like his scholarship.

"Oh I see." Yamaguchi pursed his lips for a second. He nodded once to himself, as if agreeing with whatever thought he was having, and then said, "I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. You're very smart, Oikawa-san."

Warmth flooded through Oikawa again. His face burned with a bright red blush. He wondered how Yamaguchi could come out with a compliment like that and not even be phased by it.

"Tooru! Can I get a candy bar?"

At Takeru's call, Oikawa turned to face him. The small boy was peeking out from behind the first aisle, two Pocari Sweats dangling in his hands. "Yeah. Just not any chocolate."

"Okay."

He watched as his nephew disappeared into a row filled with colorful wrappers, hunting for whatever it is he wanted.

"Is that your brother?" Yamaguchi questioned.

"No." Oikawa shook his head. "My nephew. I'm practicing volleyball with him today."

"Oh. I see." Yamaguchi let out a soft laugh, "That's a bit unexpected. I didn't see you as someone who liked little kids."

"I don't like little kids. I just like him."

"Mmm, I see." Their conversation was cut off by Takeru reaching them. He put the water bottles on the counter as well as a bright green candy Oikawa didn't recognize. Yamaguchi glanced at the items before asking, "Is this all for today?"

Oikawa nodded. "Yeah."

There was silence as Yamaguchi rung up their items and bagged them. When he was finished, he reached down below him and pulled out a small toy. He tossed into the bag with a casual, "For your nephew. Since we aren't selling them anyway."

Takeru grabbed the bag before Oikawa could, reaching for the toy. He let out a small squeak of happiness when he saw the Transformer inside. "Tooru, look!"

"I can see it, twerp." He smiled at Yamaguchi, putting a hand on Takeru's head to direct the boy towards the door. "Thank you."

"No problem. Have fun practicing."

 


	4. The Words "I Love You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a loser for spontaneous confessions

Oikawa had no idea where it came from. He'd been sitting on a stool behind the counter, fingers tapping at the game on his phone screen. Then he'd looked up and spotted Yamaguchi. The first year was stacking the magazines that had come in that morning and humming along to the music playing on the stereo they kept behind the counter.

There was something about the curve of Yamaguchi's lips, a barely there smile, and the way the sun was streaming in the window that had the words spilling out of OIkawa's throat, without any permission from his brain. "I love you."

A moment passed.

Then the words registered in both of their minds. Fire spread along Oikawa's whole face, bring a blush the color of roses along with it.

Yamaguchi turned from the magazine rack and stared at him, the latest edition of Ellegirl dangling from his fingers. Another moment passed. He said, "What was that?"

Oikawa swallowed. He wondered if it would be possible to take the words back or convince Yamaguchi they were some kind of friendship declaration. He thought about how they'd spent weeks together in this tiny store and how he knew Yamaguchi had approximately forty-three freckles across his cheeks. He thought about how Yamaguchi made him smile, even on the weeks when he was banned from Volleyball practice so the second years could become more independent, and the way his heart thundered whenever Yamaguchi gave him one of his tiny smiles.

"I love you," he repeated. "Like a lot."

A blush crept up Yamaguchi's neck and settled over his cheeks. "S-since when?"

"I don't know. I kept coming by after that first time because you were cute, then I just...couldn't stop."

"Oh..." There was an awkward silence before Yamaguchi questioned, "Are you asking me out?"

There was something in his voice that had Oikawa saying, "Yes."

"I see..." Yamaguchi looked down at the magazine in his hand before adding. "Alright. I like you a lot, so...."

Oikawa felt dizzy with happiness. He questioned, "That's a yes then? To going out?"

Yamaguchi nodded. "That's a yes."


End file.
